The Kwicky Koala Show
| last_aired = }} The Kwicky Koala Show is a Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera Australia in 1981 for CBS. The TV program is notable for being among cartoon director Tex Avery's final works. Avery died during production in 1980 and the show was broadcast for one season on CBS. As it was produced in Australia, the Cartoon Network and later Boomerang broadcast was sourced from PAL masters, rather than NTSC masters like many other Hanna-Barbera productions. Each segment has been shown separately in-between shows on the Boomerang Network. Segments Kwicky Koala Kwicky Koala (voiced by writer Bob Ogle) is similar to Avery's popular Droopy, except that Kwicky can escape his pursuer Wilford wolf (voiced by John Stephenson impersonating Paul Lynde). The difference is that Kwicky moves at super-speed, which looks more like vanishing into thin air with an accompanying "beep" sound effect, much like Speedy Gonzales. Episodes The Bungle Brothers A pair of beagles named George (voiced by Michael Bell) and Joey (voiced by Allan Melvin) seek Vaudeville stardom. This segment is mostly short wraparounds.. Episodes # Hat Dance - Dry Run - Cheap Trick # High Rollers - Teeter Totter Act - The Circus Cannon Act # Trapeze Act - Saw in Two - Unicycle # Big Pie Jump - Honk If You Love Joey - Sound Off # Joey Juggling George - The Toe Dancing Beagle or Whats Nureyev - The Barrel Jump # Karate Chop Act - Tarzan Swing Act - The Ventriloquist # Rope Twirling Act - High Wire Harness - The Marionette Act # Cream Pie - Ballonitics - Escape Artist # Rock Band - Circus Car - Dueling Trombones # Quiz Whiz Kid - Stilts - The Romeo and Juliet Act # Animal Trainers - Double Jump - Pie Faced # The Plumbers Helper - Bungle Ballet - Hang 20 # The Big Bang - Flipped Out - Bucking Bull # Hamlet Lays an Egg - The Magic Ring Act - The Fly # Weight Weight Lifter - Droop the Loop - Heavy Ending # Ice Follies - Punchy Pirates - Spring Is in the Air - Concert Pianist Crazy Claws A wildcat named Crazy Claws (voiced by Jim MacGeorge impersonating Groucho Marx) uses his sharp wits and equally sharp claws to evade the fur trapper Rawhide Clyde (voiced by Don Messick) and his dog Bristletooth (voiced by Peter Cullen) in a U.S. National Park run by Ranger Rangerfield (voiced by Michael Bell). Episodes # Crazy it's Cold Outside - # The Claws Conspiracy - # Crazy Challenges - # Clyde's Birthday Surprise - # The Ice Rage - # Claws Encounters of the Worst Kind - # Lookout Crazy - # Crazy Camping - # Gold Crazy - # See Saw Claws - # Choo Choo Crazy - # Bearly Asleep - # Old Blowhard - # Snow Biz - # Claws Ahoy - # Rattletrap Rawhide - Dirty Dawg A vagrant Labrador Retriever named Dirty Dawg (voiced by Frank Welker impersonating Howard Cosell) seeks to improve life for himself and his friend Ratso the rat (voiced by Marshall Efron) while staying ahead of a police officer named Officer Bullhorn (voiced by Matthew Faison). Episodes # Pigskin Pooch - # Dirty's Debut - # Dirty Dawg's Faux Paw - # Calling Dr. Dirty - # Lo-Cal Pals - # A Close Encounter of the Canine Kind - # Pie-Eyed Pooch - # Dirty Money - # A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Zoo - # Urban Cowdawg - # Dirty-O and Juliet - # Sea Dawg Dirty - # Little White Lie - # The Great Dirtini - # Disco Dawg - # Marathon Mutt - Cast * Michael Bell - George, Ranger Rangerfield * Peter Cullen - Bristletooth * Marshall Efron - Ratso * Matthew Faison - Officer Bullhorn * Jim MacGeorge - Crazy Claws * Allan Melvin - Joey * Don Messick - Rawhide Clyde * Bob Ogle - Kwicky Koala * John Stephenson - Wilford Wolf * Frank Welker - Dirty Dawg Additional voices * Marlene Aragon - * Joe Baker - * Jered Barclay - * Hamilton Camp - * Henry Corden - * Jack DeLeon - * Joan Gerber - * Danny Goldman - * Bob Holt - * Annie Potts - * Paul Ross - * Bob Sarlatte - * Marilyn Schreffler - * Hal Smith - * Lennie Weinrib - Home Media releases A VHS release of the series was released by Worldvision Home Video then later, a DVD release of some of the episodes has been released by Warner Home Video in Saturday Morning Cartoons: The 1980s Collection, Volume 1 on May 4, 2010. The episodes on this set are Dry Run, Robinson Caruso, High Roller, The Claws Conspiracy, Hat Dance and Dirty's Debut. There has yet to be a complete series release from Warner Archive. Other Appearances * In the Cartoon Network bumper "Sick Days", majority of cartoon characters call in sick to work resulting in a problem with the network, the result was airing a 24-hour Kwicky Koala Marathon much to the viewers dismay. * Kwicky Koala makes some cameo appearances in Harvey Birdman. He appears as a tattoo in the episode "Deadomutt Part 2". He also appears in "SPF" where he along with Dirty Dawg appear as victims of Cybersquatting. Officer Bullhorn appears as a jury candidate in "Juror in Court." In the episode "The Death of Harvey," Kwicky Koala's body is seen laying in a road crater. External links * * * Kwicky Koala at Toonopedia Category:1981 American television series debuts Category:1981 American television series endings Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Fictional koalas Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:CBS network shows Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television